


Du Néant

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Se mettraient-ils à les chasser, de peur d'y retrouver le Dragon Déchu ? Ou à les vénérer pour y dénicher le Dragon Divin ?"
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Naga





	Du Néant

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Fire Emblem_ appartient à Nintendo©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 18 janvier 2015.

Il n'y avait rien avant le Néant. C'était le Vide. Du Néant naquirent la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Ils engendrèrent la Vie, sauvage, exubérante, fertile. Et sa sœur jumelle, la Mort, froide, indifférente. Rapidement, les choses se compliquèrent, à mesure que la Vie croissait, se développant, surpassant la Mort et déréglant l'équilibre. Il fallait y remédier.

Aussi naquirent deux entités chargées d'assurer l'équilibre. L'Ordre et le Chaos. Naga et Grima. De forces égales, aucun ne pouvait tuer l'autre, et chacun pouvait arrêter le premier. Ainsi l'équilibre pouvait-il être préservé.

C'est du moins ce que racontent les légendes d'Ylisse. Les habitants sont fiers de raconter ainsi la naissance des deux dragons, avant de parler de la déchéance de Grima. Ils sont heureux, pensant tout savoir de cette histoire, et en savoir toujours davantage que tout le monde.

Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient combien nous nous aimions à une époque... Que diraient-ils s'ils découvraient l'origine de la race des Manaketes ? Se mettraient-ils à les chasser, de peur d'y retrouver le Dragon Déchu ? Ou à les vénérer pour y dénicher le Dragon Divin ?

Cela m'inquiète. Cette guerre incessante au nom d'un équilibre auquel nous ne croyons pas nous épuise et nous tuera. L'un d'entre nous en mourra, l'autre n'y survivra pas. Quel Dragon aura le cœur en miettes pour avoir été vainqueur ? Quel Dragon retournera au Néant ? J'ai peur de l'issue finale. J'aimerais retourner au temps d'avant la Déchéance, mais il est déjà trop tard.

Sacrifions notre amour et nos vies au nom de l'équilibre. Encore une fois, les deux Dragons vont s'affronter.

Qui sera le vainqueur ?


End file.
